the_messengerfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Messenger (jeu)
The Messenger est un jeu d'action de plateforme de type sidescroller développé par Sabotage Studio et publié par Devolver Digital. Ce jeu est inspiré de la série Ninja Gaiden et d'autre jeux rétros. Histoire À l'extrémité occidentale d'un monde agonisant, se trouve un petit village isolé... Il abrite les derniers survivants de l'espèce humaine, ceux qui ont préféré l'exil à la mort. Dans leur refuge, ils s'entraînent sans relâche. Leur seul but : survivre malgré la malédiction qui a frappé l'humanité. Les légendes annoncent le retour de l'armée démoniaque, avide d'annihiler les derniers humains. Mais elles prédisent aussi qu'un héros survolera l'océan occidental pour leur apporter protection et savoir. Une nouvelle journée commence pour un jeune ninja qui va rencontrer le héros de l'ouest et se lancer dans une quête périlleuse à travers ce monde hostile, pour porter un parchemin dont dépend la survie de son clan... Le jeu ouvre sur le jeune Ninja, alors qu'il se rend sans enthousiasme au cours d'histoire du Doyen Ninja. Le cours est toutefois interrompu par l'arrivé du Roi-Démon et son armée, comme la prophétie l'avait annoncé. Le légendaire héros de l'ouest arrive (avec un peu de retard) et repousse l'attaque des démons, avant de remettre le parchemin à Ninja, en lui donnant le rôle de messager et en lui demandant d'aller porter cet important artéfact en haut de la montagne. Jouer Dans ce jeu de plateforme, le joueur contrôle un ninja avec des habiletés de base telles que l'attaque horizontale avec une épée et les sauts. Le ninja débute aussi avec une habileté spéciale appelée "Saut du Nuage". Tant que le joueur frappe des objets ou des ennemis en plein vol, il peut sauter à nouveau. Lorsque le Saut du Nuage est disponible, un petit nuage est visible sous les pieds du ninja. Au fur et à mesure que le joueur explore l'univers du jeu, un boutiquier lui fournit les améliorations nécessaires à sa progression, ainsi que des améliorations optionnelles supplémentaires, qu'il peut acheter avec des éclats temporels. Quelques unes des améliorations obligatoires que le Ninja doit obtenir au fil de sa quête sont : * Les Griffes de Grimpeur, qui permettent de se tenir sur les murs * La Cape Ailée, qui lui permet de planer dans les airs, * Le Kunaï à corde, qui est un grappin qui permet au ninja de s'accrocher à divers objets et ennemis. En combinant ces diverses habiletés, le joueur peut manœuvrer le ninja de façon experte dans les différents tableaux du jeu. Si le joueur perd tous ses points de vie, il sera ressuscité par un petit démon volant nommé Kazimodo. Kazimodo téléporte le joueur à son dernier point de sauvegarde et suit le ninja pendant un certain temps, lui volant ses éclats temporels jusqu'à ce que la dette du joueur soit réglée, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ennuie. Galerie Key Art 1.jpg|Key art #1, the splash art that appears when you load up the game. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, oeuvre promotionnelle spéciale. PAX East 2018.png|L'image officielle du chandail produit pour PAX East 2018. Image marketing nologo print.png|Image officielle, montrant Ninja, Kazimodo et plusieurs ennemis différents. en:The Messenger (game) pt-br:The Messenger ru:The Messenger Category:The Messenger